les Copinautes
by Nathy91
Summary: OS cours pour les 25 ans de ma copine Sophie rencontre lors de l'Ultime du 20 février au grand REX Bon anniversaire ma sophie


Les Copinautes

C'est enfin le grand jour je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, ce moment était vraiment l'événement de l'année à ne surtout pas loupé, j'allais enfin pouvoir serrer dans mes bras mes copine du net mes Copinautes ; Celles avec qui mes nuits étaient devenues moins longues et si agréables, me faisant oublier mon célibat.

Avec elles c'est réconfort, crises de rires, émotions, toutes nous avons une passion commune, pour un livre pour un film pour les acteurs qui les incarnent Twilight.

Au fur et à mesure que mon train entrait en gare mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite je en tenais plus en place mon bagage à la main j'étais prête à bondir, pour retrouver leur sourires.

Je ne pouvais pas les louper elles étaient toutes groupées au bout du quai N°5 de cette Gare de Lyon, je courus vers elles entrainant ma valisette à roulettes, on pouvait entendre le tintement des bouteilles que j'avais pour l'occasion emportées pour fêter cette rencontre.

Embrassades, présentations mon bonheur était à son comble elles étaient comme je me l'imaginais tout simplement géniales, mes Copinautes Potine, Lil'lo, Samarcande, Marytesse, Loli69 …

Il nous fallut reprendre nos esprits pour traverser Paris, et retrouver les autres Copinautes, espérant ne perdre personne en route, il y avait un de ce attroupement sur notre point de rencontre, c'en était déments, je cherchais scannais les visages à la recherche de celles que j'avais déjà rencontré déjà croisée, je tenais à leur sauter au cou comme une sauvage, trop contente que toute cette organisation qui a pu me faire quitter Perpignan.

Tout s'enchainait si vite moi j'étais habitué à la tranquillité de la méditerranée qui me berçais depuis quelques années, je du lutter pour ne pas me faire distancée, restaurant, jeux file d'attente, et direction la salle de cinéma jamais je n'en avait vu d'aussi grande d'aussi belle, il y avait des affiches de mes acteurs préférés, sur les murs qui nous guidait à cette immensité.

Capitaine des Caraïbes, Mon Orlando chéri était magnifique, et le seigneur des anneaux encore plus, sans oublier les affiches de Twilight New Moon et les publicités pour Remember me et Eclipse Avec Robert Pattinson, je sentais venir en moi des fourmillements parcourir mon corps, et ma féminité s'humidifiée intensément, (vite, vite SOS Sophie par en cendre ma Roblotte est tout cramée) je du revenir sur terre.

La lumière fi place a l'obscurité faisant défilé des publicités et bandes annonces quand enfin arriva la 1er surprise le premier Teaser d'Eclipse suivi de Remember me, Bien joué niveau Pub c'était sur personne ici dans cette salle n'allai louper la sortie de ses deux prochains films, mes fourmis laissèrent place aux papillons naissant dans mon bas ventre, je n'en pouvais plus.

C'est les yeux grands ouverts que je fixais l'écran, comme statufié je restai figée dans mon siège, le silence de la salle était tel que me croyais seule, puis virent des rires me rappelant ou j'étais, ma vessie me jouai un de ses tour habituel, je ne pouvais plus me contenir, et du à regrets quitter mon fauteuil pour me soulager, dans le couloir sur le chemin du retour à la projection, je ne pu m'empêcher de caresser les visages si sublimes de mes acteurs préférés, comme hypnotisée j'étais sous l'emprise des ses regards si doux si profonds, et les papillons se transformèrent en de la lave ardente parcourant mon corps, j'étais sur un nuage direction le septième ciel. Un raclement de gorge derrière moi tout proche se fit entendre, je m'étais fait surprendre, je me retournai tout doucement les joues écarlates je relevais mon regard sur la personne qui se trouvait là.

Je n'en revenais pas, j'avais devant moi, la réplique parfaite d'un de mes chouchou du moment, je fis sans m'en rendre compte un battement de cils comme un signe pour lui demander de l'aide je n'arrivais plus a respiré je me sentais totalement aspiré par son visage d'ange ses lèvres gourmandes, mon petit cœur fondait sous les assauts de la lave qui envahissais mon corps, je le sentais battre sur le bord de mes lèvres , je n'était plus maitre de mes gestes, je tentais un pas puis un autre afin d'être sur que je ne rêvais pas, c'était sans compter sur ses maudits talons qui se prirent dans le tapis épais, je m'effondrais , mais ne touchais pas le sol, non ses bras fort est musclés m'avaient de justesse rattrapés, j'étais tout contre lui, je sentais son souffle chaud et enivrant sur mon visages , et je ne sais comment nos lèvres s'effleurèrent, hasard ou pas ? J'en eus des frissons tout le long de ma colonne, j'étais dans un état second, et les jambes en coton il me posa délicatement sur la banquette de velours rouge sang, à l'abri des regards des passants éventuels.

Tout en moi le désirait, il me faisait tant d'effet, ce devait être réciproque, je n'eus pas besoin de dire mots que déjà nos lèvres se rejoignirent, et cette fois c'était bel et bien voulu, le hasard n'avait plus de place à ce moment .nos langues s'adonnèrent une valse à quatre temps, mes mains parcourant le corps de mon amant, il en fit autant, sans perdre de temps nos vêtements s'envolèrent pour rejoindre le sol, notre nudité était totale, nous nous découvrions, d'un regard pétillant et gourmant accroché sur nos visages, il n' y avait rien de trop ni trop peu, tout était parfais, nous étions fin près pour monter au ciel, notre relation fut tendre douce et sauvage à la fois, j'étais passée par tant d'étapes, quelles se gravèrent dans ma mémoire , il me susurra doucement .

« Charmante demoiselle, je dois partir faire mon show, mais serait il possible que nous revoyons, plus tard ? »

Il glissa dans ma main sa carte de visite, je le regardais s'éloigner mon petit cœur se serrait dans ma poitrine, mes larmes montèrent aux bords de mes yeux, qui se baisèrent ensuite sur le carton posé au creux de ma main et je pu y lire.

'Patrick R. acteurs de vos animations en tout genres' mes yeux restèrent sur l'adresse il était de Perpignan il était de chez moi et c'est ici que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il était sur que nos chemins allaient de nouveau se croiser et peu être jamais se quitter.

C'était le sourire aux lèvres que je retrouvais de nouveaux mes Copinautes sans les quelles cette rencontre n'aurais peu être jamais eut lieu.

Vint le temps des surprises tant attendues, quelle ne fut pas la mienne de le revoir, avec d'autres sosies sur scène, ils se prêtèrent aux séances de photo shoot, nous faisions la queue pour avoir droit à notre cliché, chacune avec une position différente, la mienne étant un baiser ardant, qui nous mis à l'écart, des autres filles.

c'est main dans la main que nous restâmes tout le long de cette rencontre, échangeant avec mes amies les plus proches , des délires et regards dédaigneux sur notre couple , qui suscitaient tant de jalousies de convoitises, c'était sur moi qu'il avait posé les yeux sur moi qu'il avait ancré son cœur et son attention, il ressemblait tant à mon acteur, que beaucoup de petits cœurs ce jour là se brisèrent, et oui il était avec moi Sophie c'était moi qu'il avait choisi, avec moi qu'il rentrerai au pays, pays du soleil, pays des merveilles.

Bonne Anniversaire ma Sophie D'amour profite bien de ton quart de siècle, je t'assure c'est super chouette.

Kiss Nathy


End file.
